1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to a generally U-shaped electrical connector which has reinforced side walls that can be prevented from excessive flexure and breakage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A generally U-shaped electrical connector has a generally U-shaped connector housing into which a circuit board can be inserted. The generally U-shaped connector housing has two parallel side walls, each of which is formed with an integral board-retaining projection. The circuit board has two opposite sides with two opposed notches for engaging the projections to retain the circuit board on the connector. As shown in FIG. 1, each of the side walls 10 has a pin hole 100 into which a pin 11 is inserted. To engage the projections 12 of the side walls 10 within the notches 130 in the circuit board 13, the circuit board 13 slides over inclined surfaces 120 of the projections 12 to push the outer end portions 101 of the side walls 10 outwardly away from each other. To disengage the projections 12 from the notches 130 in the circuit board 13, bent outer end sections 110 of the pins 11 are pulled outwardly, thereby permitting disengagement of the circuit board 13 from the connector. As such, the side walls 10 and the pins 11 may flex excessively and break.